Crazy Dates and Zombie Apocalypses
by Normal-is2faraway
Summary: Of course Chloe would be prepared for a zombie apocalypse, Beca thought as she watched her girlfriend hurl a shoe at one of the walking dead limp towards them, groaning. Beca/Chloe.


**Title**: Crazy Dates and Zombie Apocalypses

**Fandom**: Pitch Perfect  
**Pairing**: Beca/Chloe  
**Summary**: Of course Chloe would be prepared for a zombie apocalypse, Beca thought to herself as she watched her girlfriend through a shoe at a zombie.

**Author's Note**: This plot bunny came to me at 3 in the morning. My headcanon is that Chloe is a secret Zombie fan and would totally be prepared for a zombie apocalypse.

* * *

Beca Mitchell didn't do sweet or romantic. It didn't come as naturally as the sarcasm and dry, biting humour. So she always left the sweet and romantic up to her girlfriend. Chloe Beale loved planning every moment they spent together and although Beca was more of a spur-of-the-moment kind of girl, she secretly loved the thought and love that her girlfriend put into each and every crazy date.

Like the time she roped them into going ice skating even though Chloe had no clue how to successfully glide on the ice with any other part of her body except her ass. It worked out well for the both of them, Chloe got copious amounts of Beca's homemade hot chocolate and Beca got the chance to warm up an iced bum. The way it worked out so well for Chloe made the petite brunette suspect that it was one of her crazy, romantic date ideas but she couldn't complain when there was an icy ass that needed to be defrosted.

Except dates like that haven't happened recently. Chloe was insanely busy with her new job as vocal teacher for a music school near Barden. Beca would never voice it aloud but every missed call and half-thought out text reply really bummed her out. With a lack of the crazy, sweet and romantic on Chloe's part, Beca needed to balance it out.

So she picked up her phone and dialed the one number she usually hated to call but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Aubrey. I need your help."

* * *

"Are you sure?" Beca asked once more, with no less amount of disbelief.

"For the umpteenth time, yes! She loves that stuff."

"Okay… okay." She knew exactly what to do. "Thanks, Aubrey.""Whatever, just don't screw it up. Oh and tell that Aca-bitch she needs to skype me soon."

Hanging up, Beca felt more confident than ever. This would be equal parts crazy, musical, romantic and kind of cool. She just needed to get past the one part she would hate more than anything.

* * *

"I can't believe you took me out to a karaoke bar and serenaded me with 'Titanium,'" Chloe gushed excitedly. It was her first real day off since the school year started. "You HATE karaoke."

Beca blushed as she lead her girlfriend down the eerily empty street. "Well, yeah but you love it. Besides, the night isn't over yet."

She wished she had braced herself better for the high pitched squealing that followed but having her girlfriend pressed up against her body made her forget that she still needed her ear drums.

Then Chloe stopped suddenly, body tensing up in distress.

"Chloe? Wha-"

"Did you hear that?" Chloe clasped a hand over Beca's mouth preventing her from answering.

That's when the sounds grew louder. The slow shuffling foot steps accompanied by dull, almost inhuman growls and groans. And the shadows began to fill in with actual bodies. UNDEAD bodies. Before Beca could say a thing, Chloe was already shielding her with her own body and armed with… her own shoe?

"Uh, Chloe?"

"Beca! Stay behind me. It's the zombie apocalypse. I knew it was going to happen! Once we're out of here, I have to call Aubrey. She never believed me-"

"Chlo!" Beca interjected, trying to calm her girlfriend down.

"No, Bec. I have this. You need to go back to my place, get the machetes and pick axes in my closet and bunker down."

The zombies were getting closer and Chloe threw her shoe at the closest undead beast.

"Ow!"

Chloe sputtered, when did zombies say 'ow?'

"The zombie began rubbing at his head, "Who throws a shoe? Honestly!"

"Dude! Normals are supposed to run! You're ruining the Zombie Walk!"

"Zombie Walk?" Chloe echoed, turning to her girlfriend in confusion.

Beca on the other hand was trying her hardest not to laugh. Of course Chloe would be prepared for the zombie apocalypse. "Surprise?"

"Beca!"

"Aubrey told me you loved zombie fiction, so I thought this would be fun." Beca put up her hands in defence. "She didn't tell me that you were ready for an actual zombie apocalypse."

"Excuse me?" Both girls turned to one of the zombies, "Could you guys take this love fest somewhere else? We have a Zombie Walk to… well walk."

Blushing heavily, Chloe grabbed Beca's wrist and dragged her away, "Sorry!"

Chloe still had a death grip on Beca's arm. Beca was beginning to think she might lose circulation.

"Chloe! Chloe, wait up! I kind of need my arm to still be attached to my body here and you're walking around without a shoe."

"Oh." Chloe stopped abruptly, almost making Beca topple her over. "I'm not, you know."

"What?"

"Ready for the zombie apocalypse." Chloe blushed. "I don't have nearly enough batteries and my manual electric generator's not available."

"You're serious?" Beca asked incredulously. "Why would you need them?"

"For your iPod and DJ stuff."

The shorter girl chuckled, "You sure you have your priorities straight for the apocalypse? I don't think music's gonna rank high enough on the list."

"But it's going to be a world without music. You would be our only hope."

Nudging her girlfriend in jest, Becca added playfully, "I thought we were experts on the music that comes just from our mouths. We'd be fine in the event of an aca-apocalypse."

They both laughed, then continued on back to Chloe's apartment.

* * *

Once they were safely inside, Beca looked around her girlfriend's place. "Do you really have machetes and pick axes in your closet?"

"Duh. They're pretty inexpensive and useful in melee combat."

Of course, Beca thought to herself, what was she thinking.

"I'm sorry my date night turned out to be so… zombie-ish. When Aubrey told me, I wanted to go all out. I guess surprising you wasn't the best idea though."

Chloe smiled affectionately at Beca, putting her hand up to caress her cheek before pulling her in for a hug. "It was amazing and I loved being surprised. It feels like we haven't gone on dates like this in awhile."

"Yeah I actually don't think we've gone on any dates where you assaulted a man with a shoe." She could feel Chloe chuckle in her arms.

"No, I meant the crazy, exciting dates." Chloe heaved a sigh. "I'm so sorry."

"What for?"

"Not being there to take you on the crazy dates." she mumbled into her girlfriend's hair.

"Hey, come on. You know I'm not mad about that. You're doing what you love and things won't always be so hectic."

"I know. I just miss you. A lot."

Beca wasn't tearing up. She wasn't. It was residual tears from laughing earlier. "I miss you too." she choked out. "Can you go back to planning the crazy? Whenever you do it, the nights always end in… Well, you know."

Chloe stood back and smirked. "And who says it won't end like that?"

There was a beat of silence as Beca took note of her girlfriend's total change in demeanour.

"I mean," Chloe continued, advancing on Beca as if she were prey, "I totally just saved your life from that undead monster. It's the end of the world. We might as well have one last night of… well, you know."

No, Beca wasn't big on sweet and romantic but why did she need to when she had a kickass girlfriend that would take her on crazy dates, save her from zombies and collect batteries so she would be able to listen to music when shit goes down.

Thank God for the Aca-apocalypse, was Beca's last coherent thought before Chloe's mouth stole all of her attention.


End file.
